The Japanese excursion
by Serrenedy's OC's
Summary: The first chapter is the summmery-new kids come and stir up the castle but will love blossom betwen unexpected couples first Hp/Dm Hg/Rw Ll/Gw R/R-please
1. Proluge

This is Japanese

_This is Japanese_  
_**This is Japanese parsletounge**_  
_**This is Pasrsletounge**_  
**This is speaking with thought**

All other languages I will notify you of.-This is kind of a mix in between year 3 and 4-all occurrences of year 3 are happening with the ages and ending of year fo-you'll see what I mean-Oh and for the sake of the story Halloween is the end of January

* * *

_Dear Hogwarts Applicant_

Congratulations-you have been selected to join the International exchange. As you know this is a wonderful chance to meet new people and explore new places. You will be sorted with the other fourth years in order to give you the full feel for Hogwarts and we are glad that you will be staying with us the first three months. Coincidentally we hope that you will feel obliged to show us around your school in the three months we will be staying there and also showing your schoolmates our school the three months they will be here-of course that doesn't mean you are bound to it but still. We hope you'll have a wonderful time in England.

__

Headmaster Dumbledore

The golden trio lined up outside the train-almost as if the two children from Japan would come in something marvelous, then they realized that if the twins Parvati Patil and Padma Patil went to Japan the Japanese way then the two children might very well be on the train.  
"Let's get to our new classmates before a Slytherin finds and corrupts them." Ron suggested to which the other two nodded and went on the train.

* * *

Well what do you think-don't complain on shortness this was written during school-and I'm sick so I might be a while before I write more


	2. Chapter 1The sorting

Ugh-I'm sick-bad news I feel like crud and I have writers block for a good amount of my stories-Good news Not this one, so I'm here with a headache and floppy stomach to write for you-be grateful. Btw-sorry about the sorting I did the one's I remembered and spent two days trying to find and sort all of the extreme minor ones, notice all of them have 7-I counted thrice

* * *

"Rene saw it-she saw us being separated and friends leaving me-I can't deal with that again, so to make sure they don't separate us _and _make sure I don't get friends I'll..._I've got it-We'll only speak in Japanese."_ The girl beamed with the birth of her 'brilliant' stress-induced plan.

"Cousin-you're being dramatic-AGAIN-Rene hates you why would she give us advice, she's most likely trying to freak you out...like she's doing" The young boy told the girl sitting opposite him.

"_I'm not-now stop talking like that, for all we know there is somebody trying to find us-even looking in on this very win-"_ She suddenly jumped up and reached to where the blinds should be...of course being on a train there was nothing there. _"They did this on purpose-whoever thought of a train with no blinds!!"_ the boy sighed before looking out the window that his cousin was having a stroke over.

"Look-hundreds of children-all rushing to find there friends, nobody's worried about us we-"

_"What about in our room-what if there are no blinds there, what if we get...DOORMMATES, did you think of that huh?_

"Calm down I put your curtains in your bag"

_"Clothes?"_

"I grabbed a bunch of stuff out of your closet"

_"Moron-luckily I brought my closet." _She sniffed

"Well sorry I wasn't born a girl!"

_"Apology-Not, excepted"_

"Well at least you can't hurt me in front of the window"

_"You said yourself nobody cares" _

"They'll care when I don't show up"

_"Don't tempt me"_ She whispered. She looked both ways as if trying to distinguish if anyone was there when a knock brought her out of it. She turned around slowly while her cousin (to save his own skin) unlocked and opened the door for the blonde boy.

"Hello-is this compartment empty-I can't seam to find my friends so I figured I'd wait for them here." The boy said-his story smoothing over his real intentions-he had heard that the Kijutsu and Tsukuribanashi University had basically no communication with muggles. The girl said nothing-she was glaring at the boy's hair like it was the source of all evil.

"Enter at your own risk-she's not that great with blondes" Her cousin said happily as he steered the new arrival in between him and the girl. This boy had white-blonde hair, a 'winning' smile, and sleek, expensive looking robes-the type that had money and liked to flaunt it.

"My name's Draco-may I ask yours?" The boy opened his mouth to be stopped by another knock, this time three children were at the door-thankfully no more blondes. Her cousin rushed up again

"Just in time new friends-we were just doing introductions." He chirped as he led the three in-sitting himself on the side with the two boys and leaving his cousin to fend for herself with the blonde boy and brunette girl. She glared at him as if saying 'GET THEM OUT NOW'. He did nothing. "So I already met Draco-what are your names?" the boy asked chirpily sitting diagonally from his cousin.

"Harry" Said the boy sitting next to him-dark hair sticking up in plenty directions, large owl-like glasses, a strange scar on his forehead, and worn ratty clothes. He felt bad for the kid if he was in the same dorm as him and his cousin because she was looking in between him and the girl like the cat trying to figure out how to catch the bird.

"Yours?" he asked to the girl

"Hermione Granger" said the girl with incredibly frizzy brown hair and ruffled robes. 'She and Draco must not like each other' He mused looking at the way they tried to subtly get away from each other.

"I'm Ron" The red headed boy said almost as if he thought they had forgotten him. "And what are you lovely young ladies names?" Ron said-attempting to most likely upstage Draco's rich attitude and failing miserably. The girl dropped onto the floor clutching her sides and laughing uncontrollably.

_"Yes _Alexandra_what's your name?"_ The boy blushed crimson red

"She did that" He explained calmly "I'm not mad most people have a hard time telling because of her-I'm not sure _how_ she did it, but I haven't had a haircut since I was eight and my voice never hit puberty." He sighed running his fingers threw his long, wavy, black, feminine hair. "Well aren't you going to speak, or are you just going to lay there having fun at my expense?" He asked his cousin. She pulled herself up –strangely her neither her long ponytail nor her slightly spikeish bangs had been hurt by her rolling on the ground.

_"Introduce me _Alexandra." The boy rolled his eyes as she sent herself into another round of laughter.

"My name's Alex, the queen of cracking up over there is Suzette." Alex explained-now blushing scarlet. Suzette got up long enough to extend her hand for them all to shake before re-resting on the seat.

_"Brittan's much more enjoyable since the last time I came here-I might actually start speaking English for these people"_ Suzette laughed as she spoke

_"You should-honestly you never make any friends and you always wonder why-It's because_

_"Because nobody will ever like me? Because I'm a freak? Because I'm not as wonderful, stupid, or pretty as that blissfully blonde NIGHTMARE-yes I know. I'm not her-DON'T CRITTICISE ME FOR IT!!" _Suzette screamed at her poor cousin-whom was by now physically shielding himself. _"Besides-I hate my English voice...it makes me sound gruff-it's bad enough I'm an alto. Then of course it's the extra fact that if she calls then I won't have spoken any English-so I won't need to worry if she asks me if I've made friends yet."_ Her anger had suddenly been diffused and she now snuggled herself back into the cushions. Alex sighed unhappily

"What was that about?" Harry asked, his eyes shifting in between the two.

_"Lie"_ Suzette ordered simply-Alex rolled his eyes

"She said it's wonderful to meet all of you"

_" You're a terrible liar _Alex"

"_Well I'm the only one you have due to the fact that you CAN'T lie."_ He said almost cockily-as if she needed him

_"And poking at insecurity's once again-or do you just want me to kill you for hitting below the belt?"_

_"See that's your problem-you always pretend that everyone is out to get you-I've been your lying, your 'translator', your book-bag, and your shield...among other things for almost ten years now and all you do is hurt me!" _by this point Alex had gotten up and was yelling in her hair-Her face turned to the other side. After a moment she said to him

_"Sit down you dolt-you're making a scene."_ Alex's anger disappeared instantly; he sank back into his seat looking as if he had just been making out with a dementor.

_"You're going to hurt me latter aren't you?"_ He asked her after a few moments-his voice such a low whisper it could almost not be heard.

_"Naturally"_ was her simple answer, and she looked out the window.

Once everybody was at there normal house tables and first years were being sorted Hermione nudged her two friends

"Look at those two, notice anything strange?" Harry and Ron looked to see that the two were not in the group as the first years were-rather leaning against a wall-well-Alex leaned against a wall Suzette leaned on Alex as if she were asleep-an illusion shattered only by the fact that her fingers were nervously tugging at were her sleeve met her arm.

"You mean what she's wearing?" Ron asked. True that was one thing wrong; Suzette had on a pink dress with black ascents modern-day designs but a shape that looked like it was from the 116th century...with the exception being that hers only went knee-high, long white stockings and combat boots-the sleeves were quarter arm length and had fabric going down to end at her waist. Alex had a simple black suit with rips and tears showing bloody bandages.

"Look harder Ron" Hermione tried.

"The sunglasses?" Harry guessed-Suzette was in fact wearing sunglasses; she had been on the train as well.

"HER HAIR" Hermione the boys looked at her as if there was something wrong with her. "She's wearing a braided upsweep-I know for a fact that takes at _least_ an hour to do!" The sorting finished and Harry distinctly thought he heard

"_**Smart girl-one mistake, a best friend-two hope...then destruction he-he-he now we shall see what awaits"**_ Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Ah welcome new students, old students, and for the first time-Transfer students and Transfer teachers. Now I have been informed that though perhaps not the right age-the children are to be placed in the fourth year-now as they would be undoubtedly shy doing this by themselves-we have arranged for the entire fourth year to be resorted into the next best house, or in some cases the best house thought wrong for you"

_Hello dear children you may find_

_this a more interesting year_

_But now my dear a backwards time_

_Not seen now for three years_

_Though you have begged and pleaded all_

_for once I have the choice_

_To ignore your innermost hope_

_And do what I see right_

_Oh-you think that I am cruel_

_I'm merely being honest_

_And you will find my stories true_

'_fore the year is o'er_

_A Hufflepuff tuned Slytherin_

_or Ravenclaw in red _

_So come down all you old ones and affix me on your head_

_And though you think I'm batty_

_Or a new hat is in order_

_Meet your new old house mates and change back if have the courage_

The students' claps were sparse and all too soon the fourth years were in the same huddled clump they had been in four years ago.

"Abbot Hanna" Mrs. McGonagall called-The room hushed

"Hufflepuff"

"Brown Lavender"

"Hufflepuff"

"Bulstrode Millicent"

"Slytherin"

"Boot Terry"

"Ravenclaw"

"Bones Suzan"

"Gryffindor"

"Brocklehurst Mandy"

"Gryffindor"

"Crab Vincent"

"Ravenclaw"

"Corner Michael"

"Ravenclaw"

"Davis Tracy"

"Hufflepuff"

"Finch-Fletchley Justin"

"Hufflepuff"

"Finnegan Seamus"

"Hufflepuff"

"Goldstein Anthony"

"Gryffindor"

"Granger Hermione"

"Ravenclaw"

Greengrass Daphne"

"Slytherin"

"Goyle Gregory"

"Gryffindor"

"Longbottom Neville"

"Gryffindor"

"Macmillan Ernie"

"Ravenclaw"

"Malfoy Draco"

"Slytherin"

"Moon R" Moon rushed up

"Gryffindor"

"Nott Theodore"

"Hufflepuff"

"N'yphadora Suzette"

"Slytherin" the table cheered and she walked over-she stopped in the middle of the walk-staring at the seat as if she were waiting for somebody

"Parkinson Pansy"

"Ravenclaw"

"Perks Sally-Anne"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter Harry"

"Slytherin" The world, came crashing down around Harry as her headed to Slytherin table-Draco made a seat for him...he sat and tried not to cry-Suzette still standing there-now slightly pulling one pigtail. The short wallowing in pity stopped when Harry heard a sound-it was so high pitched and foreign that it broke him out of his revere. He looked up to see Suzette holding Alex by his throat-screaming at him in her native language. He thought for a moment-then he risked it

"What happened?" He asked the boy sitting next to him

"He was sorted into Hufflepuff." Draco informed him-trying to concentrate on what they said.

"Oh" After some spells to calm her down by Dumbledore and a few hushed words by Alex she stopped throwing a fit and worriedly bit on her long, braided pigtail. Alex Calmly grabbed her hand and led her to Slytherin table

"Draco, Harry-do you mind if she sits here? She's...Shy" Draco nodded and she was seated in between him and Harry-Her long limp hair simply fell-as if there was no more hope.

"Thomas Dean" Mrs. McGonagall continued

"Ravenclaw

"Turpin Lisa"

"Slytherin"

"Weasly Ronald"

"Hufflepuff"

"Zabini Blaise"

"Slytherin"

The sorting hat was taken back and everyone stared for a long time.

"Well-that done, Tuck in" Dumbledore said brightly. The students complied


	3. Chapter 2THe look

After the feast the student filed out to their new common rooms Draco took notice that Suzette stayed close to Alex, actually having the Hufflepuff Perfect push her to the Slytherin line-despite her protest

I'm BACK-please don't kill me, I got a job...and got harassed into actually doing my homework-fear not Summer's almost here-also there will be a section I'm forewarning a boys to skip, unless they have sisters it's going to be VERRY confusing.(little over a page sorry guys)

After the feast the student filed out to their new common rooms Draco took notice that Suzette stayed close to Alex, actually having the Hufflepuff Perfect push her to the Slytherin line-despite her protest. He doubled back for her and brought her to his old place in the front of the line with an also dragged Harry Potter.

"Alright now-all new Slytherins welcome, listen to perfects, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and anyone else that's been in Slytherin longer than you-they will control your reprogramming." This was said by the head boy-Harry hadn't caught his name, he continued. "Since we are the only ones who tolerate the dungeons-we get the whole area, so choose your own dorm in an area with your age group-Go on more instructions will be given out in the morning"

"Potter, N'yphadora-I want you in my rooms before you head off to sleep tonight-got it" Harry nodded but Suzette made no motion that she heard him. A half an hour later Harry was sitting on Draco's large, satin trimmed bed in satin black transfigured Pajamas (After being told reds and cotton wasn't acceptable), a full hour after that Suzette arrived, her hair in two low pigtail braids, her Sunglasses, and a hot pink nightgown with ruffles on it. She nodded in Draco's direction as she entered. "Now Potter, N'yphadora-you will address me as Draco, we are all friends in Slytherin, and what's more you will be traveling with me so I can correct any Un-Slytherin behavior and this will continue until you are fully reprogrammed-now tell me about yourselves-all Slytherins know to trust their housemates above all other people. Suzette, since you were l ate you go first" Suzette put on a sickly sweet smile and made motions as if she were retelling a particularly good memory-she said

"_You really are stupid aren't you? Poor little boy-it's sad really, I can't tell lies and would be SO vulnerable to you right now-if I could only speak English-HA poor, poor thing-and that Hat put me in here with you? I should have at least been with _Alex_ at least then I'm not talking to somebody that can't understand me."_ Draco looked at her for a good minute after that before calmly replying

"_Now-If you're done telling the world how stupid people who can't speak Japanese are then I would like to inform you that I can._" Suzette's face adapted a horrified look. She made a sound-a strange hissing growl-before sighing.

"Well the jigs up-go ahead, ask me question so that you can use them against me and then ostracize me, not different than any other blonde." She slumped against the wall angrily

"You can't lie and you're biased to blondes-that's all I need to know for now...and your voice isn't gruff-its melodic actually, are you a good singer?" She reeled back hard enough to hit her head on the wall before clasping her throat and staring at him like he was death, then she nodded. "Harry you're next." He mentioned to the bespectacled boy.

"Right...My relatives don't like me-how's that?" Harry yawned whilst lying on the bed and not really paying attention. He was emotionally stressed from getting resorted and was now half asleep-his only real coherent thoughts were 'this bed is soft' Draco seamed to notice this as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well since it seams that Harry is to tired to figure out what he's saying so makeovers in the morning." Suzette perked up at that.

"You next" she barked to Draco before asking in a sickly sweet voice "Does that include hair and makeup?"-She wasn't quite as good at it in English-Draco noted, but nodded all the same. She grabbed Draco and held him in place in front of her. "I will do whatever it takes to become 'Slytherin'...besides speaking English just let me do his hair and makeup-please, please, please, please?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly-Slytherins don't say please, secondly-we are _punctual_, thirdly-No ruffles-it's disgusting. Now at six-thirty am sharp you will be here for evaluation, and makeup change. Got it?" She blinked twice, and then nodded. "And on the subject of me-I'm gay-Pansy was a cover being my best female friend." Harry promptly fell off the bed

She was there surprisingly at six fifteen, wearing a pink and black thigh length medieval style dress-Black sleeves and collar, pink corset-like top, separated from the bottom by a black bow, and a pink skirt-no ruffles, but her sunglasses were still there-She carried a large basket filled with cosmetics, hair accessories, facial accessories, and a lot of other girly 'rubbish'.

"Well, its better-still have those accursed sunglasses I see" Draco commented as he looked her over. She didn't answer only looked behind him. "No he's not here yet but you can come in and get setup." He spared her a small smile-She didn't make a motion as if she saw him "Are you sulking?" He asked with an amused voice

"Hpfhh" was all he heard.

"You're Sulking" he shook his head.

((A.N. Here it is guys-RUN- I'll tell ya when it's safe))

Harry arrived at six forty-five murmuring apologies. Draco glared Suzette sized him up and smiled.

"Well my work's cut out for me" She murmured to herself and got out of her basket scissors and makeup.

"It won't work" He murmured "Cutting my hair."

"Not with muggle scissors it won't silly-you need wiz clippers or it grows back overnight, didn't you know that?" Suzette asked him. Harry paled considerably. "Now with the narrowness of your face I'd go for a paler tinge then your current completion, granted your completion is still considerably pale but it's still so dark that it's making your face fuller instead of embracing the current narrowness of your face-thereby making you look malnourished. As pale as your going to be I suggest getting rid of the owl eyes and adding a dark eyeliner to your eyes as to bring out the color, lighter and darker extremes of said color will draw the eye's to your face so, Now on the subject of hair-I like the messy look, but it's to messy, it's got to look like a last minute updo-messy but in full control so if I cut it to reverse the tangles and then brush it out long we can start with your hair from the basics, not to mention longer hair also has the essence of gravity on it's side as to make sure we have full control over all of it's movement, for clothes I'm thinking long but tight "It will work with your body being tight enough to see muscle development while still being lose as to leave something to imagination the length is because your scrawny-you look like your swallowed up into your clothes because they're to wide, however, longer will give you room to move and continue to hide in them while still being able to assert yourself it will give you a slight submissive air. I say this because your eyes re such a sharp shade of green that it makes you look _to _assertive. We want to keep your assertive nature but add a strong submissive complex that says 'I don't know what I'm doing, I need someone to guide me…but I want to prove I can be strong all my own'-did you catch all that Harry dear?" Harry did not "catch it" Harry had NO CLUE what the girl just said. After about twelve seconds he got over the shell shock and nodded uncertainly just to get her to shutup...he should have asked her to repeat. By seven he couldn't recognize himself. She had given him shoulder length layers framing his face, along with almost black dark and light as a field green streaks, his glasses had disappeared into her pockets and his eyes were now lined with a two eye shadows-one for color one for the "Smoky effect". She had added a blush a half tone lighter than his skin so that it made him paler without it being noticeable that he was wearing makeup. A green silk shirt that clung to his skin, a black overlong half-open suit jacket that bunched up in messily done cuffs, along with the matching pants and shoes (granted you could barely see his shoes). The back of his hair was half in a ponytail and made the bangs falling mostly in front of his now prominent eyes look even messier by comparison.

((Attention all men-the page of danger has been passed Suzette has stopped talking))


End file.
